


Hot & Bothered

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally a prompt someone sent me on Tumblr but I changed it up a bit for you guys. Let me know what you think, comments are always appreciated.</p></blockquote>





	Hot & Bothered

"Goddammit Sam, cut it out" Dean grumbled as he clutched the steering wheel a little tighter. Sam, the little bitch that he is, just slid his hand a little further up Deans thigh, continuing to kiss his brothers neck.

They were on the way home from a week long hunt in Louisiana, which means they're both hot, sticky, dirty and in Dean's case, cranky as all hell. But Sam knows EXACTLY which places make Dean absolutely crazy and he's going to use it to his advantage. He starts sucking gently on the sensitive skin on Deans neck, nipping gently with his teeth. Its intoxicating to him, the smell of Deans cologne mixed with sweat, gun oil and something that is just purely /Dean/. He bites gently along Deans jawline, the rough stubble making his lips swell and his cock ache.

"I mean it Sam.." Dean's voice is a low growl, as he white-knuckles the steering wheel. Sam isn't even listening to him, he slides his hand down to palm Dean through his jeans, which aren't doing much at this point to hide the fact that Dean is achingly hard for his little brother. Dean's hips buck upward on reflex, and he slams one hand on the dashboard, cursing loudly.

"C'mon Dean, just pull over, let me suck your cock...it's so pretty, I'll be such a good baby boy for you" he whispers, brushing his lips against Deans ear as he whispers to him. Dean jerks the steering wheel and the Impala swerves. There's a blare of the horn from a passing transport truck.

"Fuck Sam are you trying to get us killed?" But they both know that secretly, Dean is enjoying it. The thrill & danger of the whole thing is making it increasingly difficult for him to focus on the stretch of road before them.

"Pull over Dean" Sam coaxes, nuzzling his cheek against Deans chin, loving the way the stubble burns his skin.

"You're a little bitch you know that?" Dean slams on the breaks, and pulls the Impala onto the soft shoulder. Sam grins wickedly and tries to lean in for a kiss, but Dean pushes him away. A look of confusion flashes across Sam's face, but soon he understands. Dean opens the drivers side door and pulls Sam out of the car after him.

"If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right" Dean says, leaning his back against the side of the car. Other cars zoom past, bursts of wind making Deans jacket rustle in the wind and blowing Sam's hair into his eyes. Dean unzips his jeans, grateful for the relief from the pressure on his dick. There’s already a wet spot on the front of his boxers, where the pre-come has stained them. "Suck, like the good little bitch you are" Dean tells him, but Sam is already on his knees, peering up at Dean through his almost too-long eyelashes, maintaining eye contact as he sucks the fabric into his mouth. They moan simultaneously, Sam because he's finally getting to taste his big brother and Dean because whether or not he would admit it, he's been hard for Sammy almost all damn day. Sam slips his fingers underneath the waistband of Deans boxers and inches them down agonizingly slow, taking his time to cover all of the newly exposed skin with kisses. What feels like an eternity later, they're pooled around his ankles along with his pants. Dean's cock is hard and leaking, curving up towards the taut muscles of his stomach. Sam admires it briefly, before leaning down to kiss the tip of it, smearing the pre-come across his lips.

"Sam, just fucking do it" Dean growls, threading his fingers through his brothers hair and pulling gently. Not wasting any more time, Sam licks a stripe from the base of Deans cock right to the tip and then slowly swallows him down. Dean tries his damn hardest to stay still as Sam slowly takes him further and further, until his cock hits the back of Sammy's throat, and Dean doesn't even have time to marvel at the fact that Sam isn't gagging. Sam hollows out his cheeks and swallows, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Dean lets out a low moan, mixed with a string of obscenities and he pulls on Sam's hair.

A car races by, honking enthusiastically, and something about being seen, while his dick is down his little brothers throat, is insanely hot to him. Sam however, is completely lost in another world. He has one hand slowly pumping Deans cock, and the other one is tucked between Deans thighs, gently massaging his balls. All the while he's still working him over with his mouth. Dean thrusts his hips forward slightly, letting out soft moans of "Sam, Sam, _Sammy_ " 

Sam pulls almost completely off, his mouth covering only the slit of Deans cock, coaxing out more pre-come. His long fingers trace the V of Deans hipbones, and wrap around to rest on the curve of his ass. Sam sucks hickeys onto Dean's inner thighs, purple bruises that clearly state "property of Sam Winchester." Dean is a sweaty, shaky mess above him, letting out soft grunts and cursing "fucking fuck SAM, just let me fucking come" So Sam once again swallows Dean down, and not relenting. He bobs his head up and down, moaning softly and the vibrations shoot straight up Dean's spine. 

"C-close, fuck...Sam," Dean chokes out, jutting his hips up and he only lasts for one, _two_ , / _three_ / more seconds before he's coming hard, the warm salty tang shooting down Sam's throat. He swallows all he can, but the few drops that leak out onto his chin are wiped away by Deans fingers, which Sam sucks greedily into his mouth. 

Dean lets out a small laugh "can't get enough, can you baby boy?" He pulls Sam up into a kiss, swirling his tongue around and tasting himself mixed with Sammy, and fuck if it isn't the best thing he's ever experienced. Dean pulls his pants back up and adjusts his jacket, sliding back into the drivers seat. Sam climbs into the car after him, still achingly hard, with swollen lips and a "just fucked" hairdo. Dean turns the key in the ignition, the impala roaring to life, and he glances over at his brother. "If you can keep yourself from coming until we get back to the motel room, I'll fuck you up against that big glass window. You know, the one facing the parking lot, where _everyone_ can see how pretty you look when you've got my dick in your ass" Dean smirks. Sam shifts in his seat, gritting his teeth and letting out a small moan. "Well don't be a tease, fucking drive, lets go" Sam gestures. Dean just smiles and whips the car back out onto the road. Sam glances at his watch, its gonna be one long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt someone sent me on Tumblr but I changed it up a bit for you guys. Let me know what you think, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
